bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Derick Dudameistah
Derick is a Shinigami Player-Character in Bleach Chanel RPG. His RPer is Hughes. Appearance Derick is a tall man, not a giant per say, but still taller then most of his comrades, standing at 6' 2". He weighs in at 174 lbs, with a 2% body fat. Not to say he's all that muscular, but the muscles he does have are very toned. He has short cut blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wears his sword at his hip on a loose strap for easy drawing. He has no distinguishing articles of clothing. Personality Derick is a loud and outspoken individual, never afraid to speak his mind and pay the price later. He has a natural affinity for fighting, loving the thrill and challenge of it. His goal is to claim the title of Kenpachi from his Captain, seeing him as the best fighter. History Before his death, Derick lived with his family a few short miles from Berlin. He decided to learn English to better communicate with customers that came to his family's shop. The Dudameistahs were known in Germany as good mechanic's that fixed anything, big or small. During a planned family vacation, a tragic three car accident killed twenty of Dericks relatives as well as American tourist, Joshua Hewitt. An on duty shinigami was near the scene when it happened, and performed a Konsou on all of them. A second stroke of luck found them all in the Rukongai together, and they immediately took over a pair of homes and moved in there. Derick lives instead in the squad 11 barracks; he is the only one to become a soul reaper. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Stats Reiatsu: 1,000 Zanjutsu: 500 Hakuda: 50 Footwork: 300 Agility: 195 Kidou: 5 Skills Zanpakutō Unreleased, it is a normal 3 foot Katana, its only distinguishing features are the black Swastika shaped hand-guard and the red hilt wrap. See below posts for information on Shikai. Form In shape, Unendliche Zeit has no change. The only change that occurs physically deals with coloration. The blade itself is seemingly split in half, the half with the blunt end turning red, and the half with the blade edge turning black. The swastika guard is also lined with red, appearing to make a smaller red swastika inside the black. Even the hilt changes color, the steel beneath the red wrapping becoming black. Manifestation Abilities Halting Knowledge To activate the ability, Derick touches the end of his sword his with his left hand. To Derick, it will seem as everything around him comes to a near complete halt, including himself. It allows his brain to work at top speed, allowing him to analyze any kind of energy based attack instantaneously. Derick can then spend a certain amount of Rei to turn his blade into an energy blade, allowing him to cut through the attack and debuff it's strength. Derick can spend a maximum 30% total, then choose to put 5% or 10% of that towards a snare buff, leaving 25% or 20% of regular attack buff, or simply use 30% and have no snare buff. a 5% snare buff lowers a snare by one turn, and a 10% snare buff lowers it by 2. Time-man pull To activate this ability, Derick first glides his hand up the blunt end of his sword, then runs himself through with his own blade. Derick then steps out of his own body, effectively creating a clone of himself, fully equipped with a second Unendliche Zeit as well. Derick controls both clones with a single conscious. Upon activation, the Shikai stat bonus disappears immediately, and all stats except for vitality are instead halved, so each clone is at half of it's original potential. This includes Reitsu and Kidou and everything in between. Vitality is treated as a single stat, shared by the clones. When one clone is hit, the other clone can feel it, though the pain is minimal to the one that didn't actually get attacked. So if both clones are hit simultaneously, you figure each attack's total damage separately, and add them together to get the total damage done. Relationships